Cloud computing is becoming more prevalent. Some of the more basic cloud computing services store files so that the files can be accessed from any computer system that is able to log into the cloud computing service storing the files. More complex cloud computing services provide a remote platform for providing their services to customers. These more complex cloud computing services are sometimes referred to as Software as a Service (SaaS), Platform as a service (PaaS), and Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS).
While various cloud computing services provide services to individuals, some cloud computing services also provide services to entities. For example, a business entity may subscribe to a particular cloud computing service for use by employees of the business entity. Each of the employees may be able to independently modify access settings for data objects maintained in the cloud computing service. Consequently, the entity may not be aware when settings for the data objects provide more exposure for the object than would be desired by the entity. For example, an entity may prefer that settings for an object prevent access by people or applications outside of the entity because of sensitive information within the object but has no practicable means of enforcing such a preference.